Love is not real
by Nyroge
Summary: Tantas promesas y todo para que...aun así, no quiero perder la esperanza, por que los sentimientos siempre quedan, verdad aru?
1. Chapter 1

**Nii hao, me desaparecí algún tiempo, pero bueno, aquí les traje un two-shot russia x china, que espero disfruten. Esta contado desde el punto de vista de Yao Wang (China)**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia No me pertenecen, o habría mas Rusia x China, pero bueno, le pertecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y punto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Todo paso tan rápido, fue una brisa aparentemente indefensa, pero que logro llevarse todo…incluyéndolo._

La verdad, nunca crei en el amor para siempre, aquellas historias típicas de los cuentos de hadas, en donde la princesa logra conquistar a su príncipe únicamente con su belleza y encanto, y el príncipe cae, aunque, ambos saben que vivirán feliz para siempre.

_Fue algo tonto…_

Y eso endurece aun mas mi teoría de que el amor para siempre no es posible, o mejor dicho, aun no logro convencerme de que aquella realidad si exista. Tal vez esta diáfana ante mi, esperando a que yo logre alcanzarla, pero…eso jamás pasara, y mucho menos ahora. ¿Verdad?

Aun no se como pude caer, ante él, ante el amor, humillarme ante ese sentimiento que todos llaman amor…

No puedo negar que fue hermoso, casi utópico en su momento pero…la realidad debía ponerme en tierra y hacerme ver que esa fantasía si tenia un final.

_Uno que no quise que llegara…pero que consumió mi alma cuando se presento ante mi…_

Y ahora te veo a ti, bajo la nieve, caminando en dirección contraria, mientras el viento agita tu bufanda, mientras esa persona camina a tu lado, ocupando el lugar de tu corazón.

_Un lugar que yo también ocupe alguna vez…_

Aún siento la nieve cayendo sobre mi cabeza, aunque este abrigado, ahora siento mucho frío, tengo miedo, miedo a que mi corazón vuelva a congelarse, a que nunca más sienta es calorsito que me decía que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparme, que tenía que seguir sonriendo como siempre, por que esa perona estaba a mi lado.

_Pero ya no mas…_

Miro tu silueta, mientras vas desapareciendo, poco a poco , mientras te vas haciendo pequeño; hasta perderte tras ese enorme manto de nieve; mientras la ventisca invernal desdibujaba tu figura.

Como describir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, era una profunda tristeza, de esa que sabías que si decías una sola palabra, por muy corta que fuera, romperías a llorar de inmediato; el leve dolor en tu garganta que amenazaba salir en cualquier momento si contabas algo, las lágrimas preparadas para salir de mis ojos en cualquier momento; y mis puños apretados, tratando de reprimir todos esos sentimientos que venían a mi con el propósito de hundirme nuevamente, y lo estaban consiguiendo al parecer. Todo se estaba yendo al infierno.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

Todas esas sonrisas sinceras, todas esas _promesas _, todos esos '_te amo' , 'nunca te dejare solo, 'tú eres mi mundo, tú eres mi todo', _todos esos halagos, cumplidos, podían irse al mismo infierno; ahora ya no eran más que promesas rotas, sueños inconclusos, palabras vacías que sólo me dejaban un amargo sabor en la boca, y las ganas de escupirlas, para sacarlas de mi cabeza; y lo peor es que seguían siendo recuerdos invaluables, que alguna vez disfrute y recordé con felicidad, memorias que creí me alegrarían el alma con tan solo traerlas de nuevo a mi mente.

Pero me equivoque…caí tan fuerte, y el golpe aún duele; y lo peor es que va avanzando por mi cuerpo, dejando secuelas que yo sé que no podré borra jamás, tatuándose en mi piel, para recordarme a cada instante que ya no volveríamos a estar juntos.

_Nunca mas…_

Y el peso que siento en este momento.

Me río de mi mismo. ¿Quién pensaría que la gran nación de China caería por un chico? Él también era un país; uno de los tantos que existían, y aún asi, caí a sus pies como un estúpido. Me dejé engatusar por sus palabras, por que pensé que él necesitaba compañía…igual que yo…

_Él estaba solo…yo estaba solo… ¿Qué podía salir mal? Nos deberíamos entender._

Sentía un peso sobre mi cuerpo, y me dejé caer de rodillas en la nieve; cubriendo mi rostro con las manos, cerrando los ojos, deseando que todo fuera una mala pesadilla, aunque fuera obvio que no era así. As lágrimas me vencieron y se dejaron caer por mis mejillas; los suspiros entrecortados, gimiendo dolorosamente, y es que el dolor psicológico era más fuerte que el físico; y… ¡Dolía tanto!

La nieve me estaba quemando la ropa, era tan helada, tan fría, tan cruel; pero ya no importaba todo comenzaba a perder sentido poco a poco. Pero todo esto dolia por una sola razón, y es por que yo lo seguía amando…lo amé, lo amo y lo amaré; aunque Ivan ya no corresponda mis sentimientos, no me importa, sé que me estoy haciendo daño a mi mismo; pero olvidar a alguien… aunque me gustaría hacerlo, no es tan fácil…

Levantó mi rostro, observando el camino por el que Iván se había ido, ya no puedo distinguirlo en ninguna parte…no sé cuantos minutos o tal vez horas, me quedé mirando el sendero por donde se fue aquel hombre que se llevó mi corazón, para dejarlo enterrado en un lugar que no encontraré. Miré ese punto vacío y blanco, omo un zombie, con mis ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, mientras las lágrimas salían solas por mis ojos, sin detenerse, cada vez más, ya casi sin afectarme por fuera. Destruyéndome por dentro, consumiendo mi alma, dándome a entender que eso no tenía sentido. Que ya lo dejara ir de una vez por todas…y eso haría…

Me levanté de la nieve, con mi vista perdida en algún lugar inexistente; con el corazón hecho pedazos, convenciéndome que ya no amaría nunca más, que mi corazón volvería a ser de piedra en asuntos amorosos, dejando que se volviera a congelar en el tiempo, con el nombre de quien amé grabado sobre él.

Doy media vuelta, ignorando que ahora la nieve cayera sobre mi cuerpo, caminando sin rumbo y a la vez con uno, regresando a mi hogar por inercia, pero deseando en el fondo irme a rincón más remoto del mundo, para no volver nunca más, estar sólo eternamente como siempre debió ser.

Caminé lentamente, con mis ojos caídos, hinchados, con las lágrimas fluyendo sin detenerse por mis mejillas, enrojeciéndolas también; dejando atrás tantas cosas , que ahora mismo me golpeaban con fuerza la cabeza.

Pero antes de irme de aquel lugar, volteé por sobre mi hombro.

-Para mi…el amor ya no es real, pero…los sentimientos siempre quedan…Ivan aruu…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Yey~~! Espero les haya gustado, y please, dejen reviiew ^^**

**Si dejan review , alegraran el corazón destrozado de Yao ^^ ((si fuera por mi, me haría mil cuentas, para comentar y alegrarlo))**

**Si quieren un final feliz, los review también valen ^^**


	2. Por siempre

**Últimamente mi inspiración se fue, pero la alcancé –derp- la cosa es que decidí hacerle la continuación a éste two-shot y darle su final~**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a Papi Hidekaz

**Setting: **Canon (Ojalá)

**Advertencia: ** Es RoChu, si no te gusta ¿Entonces para qué rayos estás aquí?

Shonen Ai, y probablemente los personajes me hayan salido OoC, pero lo hice con amorsh y eso cuenta.

**Hope you enjoy**

-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Día número cinco.

He despertado de una pesadilla, últimamente he tenido muchas, todas contienen violencia, sangre derramada a montones, gritos, desesperación, un caos con un inicio suave, con la imagen de una madre cuidando de su hijo , acurrucándole entre sus brazos antes de que la desesperación haga una entrada en escena a éste sueño, volviéndolo bizarro e insoportable.

Me levanté, mis ojos se abrieron al tiempo en que yo caí en el sueño, siempre es el mismo, pero me molesta, fastidia. Coloqué mi antebrazo sobre mi cara, resoplando, antes de estirar el brazo a mi costado, y dejarlo caer del otro lado de la cama, mi mano esperaba aterrizar en un cuerpo suave, pero ésta aterrizó en el colchón, en ese lado ahora helado de la cama. Desvié mi vista, esperando encontrar ese lado de la cama, desordenado, mas no había rastro de que alguien hubiese dormido allí antes, entonces me doy cuenta que nuevamente mi cabeza ha retrocedido en el tiempo, cada mañana, desde esa pesadilla es lo mismo, como si mi cabeza aún no fuera consciente de que él ya no está. Eso me enfada, porque no debería importante.

_Pasado pisado _Dicen por ahí.

Una vez me levanté fue a darme una ducha y luego a la cocina, mis sentidos en seguida esperaron la sensación del aroma a té verde, a algún aperitivo caliente, una comida, pero nada, sólo el olor a aromatizante, y a un piso bien limpiado, la cocina vacía y los platos limpios de la noche anterior.

Es así, ha sido asi desde ese día nevado, recuerdo sus ojos, recuerdo esos orbes cristalinos luchando por no llorar, ser fuerte ante mi presencia, esa quijada apretada al igual que los puños de sus manos. _Intentaste ser fuerte y mostrarte como tal, lo cuál se me hizo extraño pues miles de veces nos desnudamos en verdades que nos hacían frágiles como la porcelana. _Recuerdo cada noche, solía besarte esa cicatriz con la excusa de que así desaparecería, y tú besabas todas mis cicatrices en mi cuerpo, acariciándolas con amor y haciéndome olvidar qué las causó, como si jamás hubieran estado ahí.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo, recordando esas memorias. ¡Yo ya tenia pareja! Esa clase de pensamientos debieron desaparecer hace mucho de mi cabeza, pero si tan sólo no recordase esos….esos ojos negros…recordaba la noche en ellos, la noche cuando contábamos las estrellas, cuando nos abrazábamos sin pensar en el mañana por que creíamos que seguiríamos juntos más adelante, que veríamos las estrellas cada día con una sonrisa en la boca, jugando a ser jóvenes, a ser humanos, mortales que deben disfrutar sus días de vida, con la persona amada, ser felices. Eso recuerdo, recuerdo tus besos, recuerdos las lágrimas que botabas cuando estabas solo, cuando yo te ignoraba, cuando llorabas en las noches acurrucado en la almohada, cuando dormía dándote la espalda, y tú mirabas esa espalda esperando que yo me voltease a darte un abrazo, un beso en la frente, uno en la boca y un 'te amo', una sonrisa, esperabas que todo fuera como en un inicio, yo también quería…pero…fui tan tonto. Descubrí el amor que podía darme otra persona, y te dejé ese día.

¿Y por qué tonto? Soy feliz con esa nueva persona…¿No es así? ¡¿No es así?!

¡Dime por que no puedo dejar de recordarte, Yao! ¿Por qué siento como si ese pequeño en los brazos de su madre en cada pesadilla soy yo queriendo estar en tus brazos? Escuchar cada canción de cuna, ver tu sonrisa y saber que sólo yo puedo provocarla. Yo soy feliz ahora. Se _supone _que lo soy, y tú debes ser feliz también con alguien pero…¿Sabes? En el fondo…me da coraje saber que alguien más puede hacerte feliz, prometí que yo sería tu razón de sonreír y el sólo imaginar a alguien más ocupando mi lugar, alguien más que sea testigo de aquellos momentos en donde eras tan frágil como un niño, esas facetas que sólo yo logré conocer, y saber que alguien más podría verlas, q-que alguien más encontráse a ese niño temeroso en tu interior, ese niño que por fuera es fuerte y por dentro como toda persona también siente inseguridad al tomar decisiones. Tengo miedo Yao, tengo miedo de dejar lo que alguna vez fue mi razón de vivir, mi _mundo, _en brazos de otra persona. ¿Y si te daña? ¿Y si te hace sufrir? O peor…¿Y si te hace más feliz de lo que yo pude hasta cierto punto?

Froté mis sienes, una desesperación subió por mi garganta y entonces tuve miedo, miedo de haber tomado la decisión incorrecta, preferí aislar esos pensamientos y no recordarlo, si hice mal, ahí se queda, uno de los errores aprende. ¿Nyet?

Saqué un libro, y lo leí, realmente no leí, sólo paseaba mis ojos por las palabras y por las letras, sin hacer mucho realmente, más que mirar, leer una frase, luego la otra sin querer hacer conexión ni entender la historia que había, sin embargo algo llamó mi atención, como si la frase saliera del mismo libro, la leía lentamente:

_Ella dijo que se iría y se llevaría todo lo que fuese de ella, y en efecto, se fue y se llevó todas sus cosas, todo lo que era suyo. Se llevó todo. Y no me llevó a mí._

_Y yo era suyo._

Me quedé callado, la rabia subia rápidamente y lancé el libro hacia cualquier lado, algo cayó, no me fijé , no me importaba. Agarré mi cabeza en desesperación, al cerrar los ojos, pude ver los tuyos, fijos en los míos, tu boca que se abria y cerraba en tartamudeos sin saber como explicarse lo que sucedía. Quise abrazarte, quise protegerte, quise decirte que esto era una mentira, pero no podía, era como meterse en una película, ver a mi yo del pasado de unos días desecharte de su vida, mientras yo le miraba incrédulo lo trataba (me trataba) de idiota, que volteara, que viera sus ojos, que detuviera a Yao para que no se fuera, que no fuera un imbécil. Veía todo eso, con tan sólo cerrar mis ojos , apretando mis dientes y levantándome. No supe por qué, pero debía ir a verte. En el fondo, yo fui el tonto. No te presté atención y me hice la idea de que jamás te dejaría de amar, pero sucedió, dejé de hacerlo y a la vez no, desde que no estás tu ausencia se nota demasiado, como si tu fantasma apareciera para que lo viera y desapareciera, haciéndome ver que ya no está, que no volveré a oler tu deliciosa comida, ni podré abrazarte por las noches, ni podré escuchar tu risa, ni sentir tus besos…Y-Yo…yo…¡No puedo!

¿Quién diría que el Ivan se preocuparía de esas cosas? Todos piensan lo peor de mi, y quizás si lo soy…pero en el fondo tengo un corazón, en el fondo soy un niño, soy _su _niño, quiero estar en _sus _ brazos, sentir _sus _besos, de esos que te calman y me hacen olvidar el mundo. En el fondo le sigo amando, en realidad lo amo, más que ayer, más que nunca, pero soy asi, es como si aprendiera sufriendo…no lo sé. Deseo verle, estrecharle, sólo deseo…

–¡Iván! –Se escuchó su grito, que en seguida fue cubierto por un beso, uno de lleno de amor que dejó al chino sin poder hablar, sólo derramando unas lágrimas antes de abrazarle por el cuello, el ruso se escondió en el pecho de Yao, respirando agitado por toda la carrera que hizo, para abrir esa puerta , buscarle, hallarle y abrazarle.

–Ya no más…ya no más…–Decía él, buscando sus labios, no una sino muchas veces, a lo que Yao correspondía, con sus ojos brillosos por el llanto y la felicidad de tener a su amor de vuelta. –Te quiero…Te amo, perdóname, perdóname, amor. –Decía una y otra vez, atropellándose en sus propias palabras, buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

–Perdonado, aru. –Contestó el asiático, mirando al niño en sus brazos, su ruso, su pequeño, su Iván. Volvió a besarle con ternura.

Al final…dije que me iría y que me llevaría todo, por fin pude irme, me fui y me llevé todas mis cosas. Todo lo que me pertenecía me lo llevé y me fui.

_Al final, él se fue, se llevó todo, por fin pudo irse, se fue, y se llevó todas sus cosas. Todo lo que le pertenecía se lo llevó y se fue. Y entre todo, me llevó consigo, porque…porque yo también era suyo aru. _

-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Well, y aquí termina todo, si no entendiste el final, aunque lo dudo por que está clarito, es que si, volvieron a estar juntos.**

**Aclaraciones: Quizás si puse quien era ''la otra persona'' con quien estuvo Ivan en el anterior capítulo o quizás no, en el caso de que no la nombrase fue por que no quise agregar a ningún personaje, por que well, después se quejan de que ''él no haría algo asi, odio que lo pongan de malo! '' Así que queda en anónimo(?)**

**Reviews, critícas CONSTRUCTIVAS , abrazos, amor, galletas, comida , ideas, sugerencias y todo lo que deseen pueden colocarlo aquí abajito en éste cuadro. No importa si no tienes cuenta de fanfiction, también puedes comentar**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
